


Beg For Me

by neuroticscales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light daddy kink, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticscales/pseuds/neuroticscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm issuing you a challenge," Bro said with a wicked smirk. Dave looked up with one eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Stick this vibrator up your ass," Bro started, holding up the object, "and try to act normal around Rose." Dave said nothing, just stared. "If you lose, I get to fuck you any way I want."</p>
<p>"And if I win?"</p>
<p>"You get to fuck me," Bro replied.</p>
<p>"You've got yourself a deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to renmakesmequestionmysexuality.tumblr.com for helping me write this!!

"No dude, don't sit dow- ah!" Dave exclaimed. Bro smirked cruelly, but Rose frowned at the outburst. 

"Are you quite alright, Dave?," she asked gently. Dave gave her a tight smile.

"Mm, hmm," he choked out. He got up from his chair, trying not to waddle, and walked over to Bro. Leaning down close to his ear, Dave hissed,

"Get fucked." Bro just smiled, the asshole.

"That's what I'm trying to do," he retorted.

"Christ," Dave spat. As Dave walked away, Bro reached slyly into his pocket, pressing a button on the hidden remote that had almost blown Dave’s cover earlier. Dave jumped and failed to stifle a moan. Rose chuckled, politely hiding it behind her hand. Bro had no such kindness; he burst out into laughter.

"What's wrong, Davey?," he drawled, catching Dave by the collar as he passed him. "Cat got 'yer tongue?" Dave ripped his shirt away from Bro's iron grip, stalking down the hall.

"What's up his ass?," Bro asked. Rose laughed, shrugging.

"Why don't you tell me?," she asked with a devious smile. She stood, slipping her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going out. You two uh... have fun, I suppose." She opened the door to reveal a giggling Kanaya. Bro's eyes widened, gesturing wildly to her.

"When'd she get here?," he exclaimed. Rose looked taken aback. 

“Just now. Guess you didn't hear her over your wanton boy-toy," she replied.

"God," Bro muttered, "how did I fuck you guys up so badly?" Rose just shrugged again. God dammit.

"I don't know, dad. All I know is that you definitely fucked Dave pretty badly," she held her hand to mouth, silencing herself. "Oh, I meant fucked up." Bro looked at her in horror.

"How di-" Rose held up a hand, quieting him.

"Oh, Dirk," she interrupted, "I know everything." How did she...? Ugh, Rose! She backed out the door and shut it behind her.

"God damn your Seer powers!," Bro called, shaking his fist solely for dramatic effect. 

"And don't call me Dirk!," he yelled through the now closed door. Bro stood still for a moment, taking in the fact that Rose was aware of his and Dave’s relationship and cursed under his breath. He remembered the remote in his pocket and cranked it to the highest setting. From his bedroom, Bro heard Dave gasp and poorly hide another moan. It became silent for a moment, save for Dave’s heavy breathing.

“She’s gone?,” he called. Bro smirked.

“Yeah, you fuckin’ slut, she’s gone.” Dave walked out to the living room with both middle fingers up. Bro sat down on the couch and patted his lap, which Dave hobbled over to and gingerly sat down on. Bro stroked a finger down Dave’s jawline. “You know you love being my little whore.” Dave’s response was to begin grinding his ass down on Bro’s thigh. “Ooh, feisty.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dave spat, speeding up. “God, are you holding back on me on purpose? Is that even possible? Pop a boner already, you asshole!” Bro was laughing out loud at this point.

“Patience, young grasshopper,” he said, shifting a bit in his awkward position under Dave. “Your old man doesn’t have the libido he once had.”

“Well, he should. I’m fucking gorgeous,” Dave replied. Finally, Bro was getting hard. “Wow, finally, you old coot.” Dave slid his hands over Bro’s strong torso, slipping his shirt off. Bro swore under his breath; in his haste, Dave had knocked off Bro’s shades, exposing his fiery amber eyes. He scrambled for his shades, but just before he could put them on, Dave grabbed his wrist. They stared at each other for a moment, having a conversation through facial expressions.

“Don’t you want to look me in the eye when you fuck me?,” Dave’s smirk and eyebrow raise said. Bro sneered and twisted Dave’s wrist, leaving him yowling in pain.

“Fuck off,” the gesture stated.

“God, just take your pants off already, you dickhead.”

“Whatever you say, princess,” Bro replied, pushing Dave off his lap. “Get off me, fatty.” He slid off his jeans, exposing the excessively large tent in his boxers. As Dave was removing his own pants, he grimaced at Bro. 

“God, has that thing gotten bigger?,” Dave faltered, eyeing his own much smaller cock. Bro grinned.

“No, but it seems yours may have gotten smaller,” he sneered. Dave glared at him and clambered awkwardly back onto Bro.

“Oh my god, fuck off.” On the last word, Dave frotted fast and hard against Bro, effectively silencing him.

“Christ,” Bro spat through clenched teeth. Dave met him in a wet, gritty kiss, tongues swirling in each other’s mouth messily. Dave sucked Bro’s bottom lip and moaned into his mouth, moving faster against him. “Damn, lil man. You’re getting better at this.” Dave kissed across Bro’s jawline and down his neck, sucking at his collarbone. He whispered a “shh” into Bro’s ear, hot breath making him shiver, and slid a hand down Bro’s chest, dragging down his boxers. Bro hissed as the fabric was dragged down his ever-growing erection. Dave scrambled off him to take them off completely and took off his own quickly, climbing awkwardly back onto the couch. Bro grabbed Dave’s legs and kneeled on the couch, resting Dave’s feet on his shoulders. 

“What,” Dave started, his jaw dropping, “the fuck?”

“Hope you can keep the pose,” Bro began. “But I’m sure you’re used to spreading your legs,” he finished, and leaned down to place a kiss on Dave’s stomach. Dave smacked the side of Bro’s head.

“You know you’re the only one I’ve had sex with,” Dave said. Bro chuckled, deep and low in his chest. 

“Oh, yeah. I remember when I destroyed that virgin pucker,” he laughed again, practically committing an act of acrobatics to pull a bottle of lube out from under the couch and slapping it unceremoniously onto his hand and Dave’s ass. He inserted two fingers and scissored them inside of Dave, earning a quiet moan.

“Man, you're tight,” Bro needlessly remarked. “Hope you can accommodate my girth.”

“Just fucking do it already.” Bro slowly slid his cock into Dave, inch by inch. He wasn’t even halfway in and Dave was throwing his head back, digging his nails into his palms.

“God!,” Dave cried. Bro stopped for a moment.

“Beg for me. Tell me you want it,” he demanded. Dave tried to glare at him, but found it kind of hard considering the compromising position he was in.

“Fuck me, daddy,” he whispered. Bro slid in another inch and stopped again.

“Louder.”

“Fuck me, please! Fucking ruin me, you piece of shit!” Bro laughed quietly, and thrust in the rest of the way. Dave gasped, and grabbed at Bro’s thighs.

“Yes,” Dave breathed.

“Fuck, Dave, you suck me up like a fresh little whore,” Bro growled as he thrust roughly in and out of the submissive bottom.

“Shut up, you fucking perv-” His sentence was cut short as Bro carefully placed his hand around Dave’s cock and slowly rubbed his thumb over the leaking tip. Dave moaned, almost as a reflex.

“Sing for me, slut.”

“Ahh-ngh,” Dave gasped. He draped his arm over his face, attempting to hide the fact that he was whining like the bitch Bro wanted him to be. With that Bro forcibly grabbed both of Dave’s hands and pinned them over Dave’s head. 

“You look at me when I’m fucking you.” Dave did what he was told, staring at Bro with his vivid red eyes. The moment was too intense, but neither one wanted to be the one who looked away first. Bro’s rapid thrusts slowed down into a smooth pattern of hard, steady ones. Dave’s body radiated heat; each time Bro entered him his heart jumped into the pit of his stomach.

“Mmm,” Bro bit his lip, staring down at Dave like he was his next meal.

“Don’t… look at me… like that,” Dave panted. Bro leaned in closer to Dave, their lips nearly touching. 

“What are you going to do about it? You’re my bitch.” Dave gathered as much energy as he could and pushed himself forward, claiming dominance over Bro.

“Now you’re mine.” Dave rolled his hips forward, harshly driving Bro’s cock deeper into the tight heat of his ass. Dave continued to ride Bro, and all he could do was watch as Dave fucked himself with his dick. Bro couldn’t sit and watch anymore. Grasping Dave’s hips, slamming down into him just as hard as Dave was thrusting up. 

“God… fuck me!,” Dave moaned as he shot his cum onto Bro’s chest. But even after his release Bro didn’t stop thrusting into him. He wasn’t done. Despite his protests, Bro slammed into Dave harder and harder, needing an orgasm. Dave screamed his name over and over and Bro shoved his fingers into Dave’s mouth roughly.

“Suck,” he commanded. Dave, although finding it pretty strange, did it anyway. Bro finally came inside Dave and pulled out quickly, leaving a string of cum between them. Bro took a deep breath and let it out slowly, dropping back onto the couch.

“We should do this again sometime,” Dave breathed.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> whew... hope you guys liked this!


End file.
